The invention relates to a stand for the storage of two-dimensional workpieces, for example of parts of an automobile which are manufactured by presses, made up of individual stacking columns exhibiting movable Jacks which are disposed in a stacking profile.
Stands of this type are known, for example, from German Offenlegungsschrift 38 11 310 or from German Offenlegungsschrift 40 20 864. An important feature of these stands is that, as a result of the insertion of a two-dimensional workpiece, the succeeding jack is simultaneously brought into a position in which it is able to receive the next workpiece. These stands are used for a very large number of parts, of an automobile for example. Trunk lids, engine hoods, side panels, roof parts, other chassis parts etc. are stored.
The stacking columns for a stand of this type should, on the one hand, be of very stable construction, since they are frequently run up against, by stacker trucks for example. However, they must additionally exhibit a constant vertical alignment and a constant distance apart to enable parts to be stored to be received properly on the jacks. For this reason, the on-the-spot construction of such a stand is very difficult and time-consuming, since the individual stacking columns have to be precisely aligned. A deviation measured in millimeters when mounting the stand onto an underbase gives rise to a deviation measured in centimeters in the upper part of the stacking columns. A particularly important feature is the inclination to one another of stacking columns facing one another with their jacks. The construction of a stand of this type generally requires just as much time as it takes to manufacture the stand as a whole.